The Night Before
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: AU. NaruSasu. One-Shot. Leaving is never easy on a relationship, but that didn't mean that they couldn't make the best of the night before.


**As always, I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**Based off of the Carrie Underwood song The Night Before**

**The Night Before**

Sasuke deeply inhaled and exhaled, trying not to think about what was coming the next day. He was smoking and sitting on the roof of his house. He heard someone coming out onto the roof from the upstairs window. He didn't need to turn around, he knew exactly who it was. "Hi Naruto," he said quietly as he pulled his knees to his chest.

The blond sat behind the other man, his legs on either side of Sasuke and his chest pressed to his back. He pulled Sasuke to lean against him, trying to get him to relax. "Tomorrow is going to suck," he commented.

"Don't remind me," Sasuke sighed as closed his eyes.

"Remind me again why we have to grow up," the blond chuckled, but really wished that they didn't. He got no response from Sasuke. "Don't worry babe, we can date long distance," he told him with a small smile.

Sasuke agreed, but deep down thought that it wouldn't last. He knew that they were in love, but being away that long wasn't good on a relationship. Sasuke was moving away from Konoha to an entirely different state. Being that far away for that long wasn't good for a relationship. He would be gone for 16 weeks at a time, and that wasn't including summer school. They'd only see each other during winter, spring, and part of summer break. "I know," he replied, not wanting to voice his thoughts.

Naruto was staying in Konoha to work with his father. He had a job lined up for him, one that he knew he'd never lose. In fact, he was already being trained so that he could start immediately after high school. "Let's get out of here," he said, causing Sasuke to sit up and look at him.

"And go where?" he asked, an eyebrow rose in confusion.

"The lake, it's beautiful this time of night," he told him. "You can actually see the stars from there," he added, trying to get Sasuke's mind off of leaving. Sasuke just nodded in agreement.

**NS**

They lied in the grass by the lake, looking up at the stars. Their hands were intertwined as they lie silently. "I don't want to go," Sasuke said softly. He continued to look up at the stars, a frown on his features. He felt conflicted, he wanted to go and get a better education, but he also wanted to be with Naruto.

"Then don't," Naruto responded, turning toward his boyfriend. "Stay here and go to Konoha University," he suggested. He knew that it was selfish of him to want Sasuke to stay instead of going to one of the best schools.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, "You know that I can't." He turned to look at Naruto and he said, "I think my parents would kill us both for even thinking about me not going to Oto." Naruto just nodded, knowing that it was true. "But that doesn't mean that we can't at least make the best of tonight," Sasuke said suggestively.

Naruto smiled, "Very true." The blond let go of Sasuke's and pushed the other man onto his back. It wasn't often that the dark haired man suggested sex, so Naruto was going to take advantage of the opportunity. "I love you," he told him be fore kissing the other man.

"I love you too," Sasuke responded in between kisses. For a long time the two merely kissed and touched each other as if it were the last time they'd ever see each other again. Their kisses started as sweet and loving, but grew to be more passionate as they continued. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair and the blonde's hands explored under the other man's shirt.

Naruto moved so that he was in between Sasuke's legs rather than just hovering over him. He took off his shirt and tossed it to the side and watched as Sasuke did the same. He wondered what had gotten into Sasuke, knowing that he wasn't one to break the law and in that moment they were about to break indecency laws. The blond knew that Sasuke's parents would kill him if they found out what he and Sasuke were doing. For some reason they continued to be delusional and thought that their son was still innocent. The thought of Sasuke being innocent made him want to laugh, but he held back and was drawn out of his thoughts when Sasuke pulled him back down to him. "You seem distracted," the dark haired man said. "Is there something on your mind more important than me?" he asked.

"Nothing is more important that you," Naruto told him as he kissed him again. The blond kissed from Sasuke's lips, to his neck, down his chest. He paid extra attention to Sasuke's nipples, which he knew were rather sensitive. The blond smirked when he got a moan from the other man. He loved all of the sounds that his lover made; it turned him on even more than he already was. "You sure that you want to do this here?" Naruto asked before he unbuttoned Sasuke's jeans.

"Just shut up and fuck me Naruto," the other man said, getting irritated with Naruto's hesitation.

For some reason Naruto loved the way Sasuke sounded when he was annoyed. His voice seemed to get deeper and harsher, giving it a rather sexy tone. "My pleasure," the blond said. He knew that they both wanted one more night of happiness before Sasuke left, and Naruto was going to make sure he gave that to Sasuke.

**The End.**


End file.
